User blog:Cure Blaze/Pretty Cure Electro-Music! Episode 1: The beginning of the shocking tune
"The gray clouds are the beginning of the storm. Those powerful thunders..." -ALICEE,HELP AT THE STOREE! DONT JUST STAND THERE READING! -Coming mom! Jeez, my mom is so noisy!I just finished decorating my room! My name is Alice Spencer, a 14 year old girl. I'm new in this town,but I'm defenitly shure I'll make friends in the neiberhood. Meanwhile, in an other dimension... -GIVE ME THE DIAMOND OF HOPE OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR WORLD! -I'll never give it to you! I must do this to protect everybody I care about! -WELL THEN,YOU LITTLE FAIRY RACOON, I'LL DESTROY YOUR KINDOM. THE KINGDOM OF THE STARS! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!(freaking evil laugh!) -Run,our prince. Find the pretty cure!! -Okay, but before that...I AM NOT A RACCOON!!!!!!!!! -Whatever raccoon.(She uses her evil energy that produces a big explosion) HAHAHAHAHA!! The kingdom eplote and disappeared,consumed by the darkness... Just Then... -Nooooo...Uh? It was just a dream! I don't have to be so scared! And it looked so real... Oh well! I'll just go skateboarding to relax and forget about it! I took my skateboard with me and went skating! Exploring the neiberhood I found so many interesting things of my new town. I arrived quickly to the area for skating. Just then I herd a beautiful sound. It was music. There was a music academy next to the skating area. I tried to enter inside to listen better but I bumped into a girl who was just getting out. -Are you ok?-she asked. I looked at her. She had blonde hair. She was about my age and ... played the flute. She had a flute case with her. I stood up and sed: -No... It's not your fault. I didn't looked where I was going. I'm sorry. -Me too... We both didn't looked-we laughed together- Oh! Look what time is it! I've gotta go! See you! -See You!" I should go too!" I tough When it was the time to go to bed I wished with all my heart "Please,please. I really want to se her again! Please! I had so much fun with her!" in that same moment, a light fell from sky. RIIIING!RIING! -ALICEYOUBETTERWAKEUPORILLTHROWTOYOUSOMEWATER!-shouted a voice -I warned you...- Then I felt something cold...WATER!? -AHHHHHHH! ARE YOU MAD!- I shouted with all my energies. Mom smiled -What time is it? TIME TO GO TO SHOOL! -Fine,fine. I'll hurry up and go! I dressed up,ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth and went running to school. My plan worked perfectly: I arrived school perfectly. But when I turned around I got shocked: It was the girl of yesterday! Thank you destiny! I saw her expression, she was also shocked! Just then the bell rang and we headed to our class. After hours of pain and studies we finished school. The girl was just going to leave, but I grabbed her arm and shouted: -I'M SPENCER ALICE! And you? -A..A..Akiko...Yumehara! -Nice o meet you! Hey! People say you're a number 1 student! -Well...Yes? -Would you like to come over my place and teach me? PLEASE! -EHH!? -PLEEEEESEEEEE! -Uh...Ok? HALELUJAH! That same afternoon Mom! This is my friend Akiko-senpai. She is helping me with school! -Really? Good luck girl(you're gonna need it) We entered my room. She screamed. -Ohh! What a beautiful garden you have at your balcony! Can I see it from closer please? -Of course!! And we started to talk of bla and blah. But we didn't notice that a light landed on the balcony! Until we didn't heard the crash we didn't noticed anything! A fluffy raccoon came out from nowhere. He looked familiar... -Pretty Cure!! -I..I..T....TALKEEEEDDDDDD?! ITS AN ALIEN RACCOON! -IM NOT A RACCOON!-it shouted I was going to talk but another light appeared. It was a women dressed all black and looked evil...really evil... -Now you little pest! Give me the Diamond of hope! -Diamond...of...h..hope!?-we said. So that was the raccoon of my dream! -Hey you! Have some shame of your self! It wants to protect his friends and if you laugh of him and make him suffer...YOU'LL PAY! (Also because you invade my house!) -I say the same thing! I was having so much fun with Alice-san and you ruin everything! I won't forget you! Then, something shined from our hearts , a really warm light that marked a new day! Some necklaces appeared from the nothing and started to shine! Aikiko's necklace had the shape of a Glef and mine had the shape of a thunder. -You... YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS PRETTY CURE! SAY PRETTY CURE LET'S ROLE AND TRANSORM. -What!? Ok! Well say that but I don't understand ! *PRETTY CURE LET'S ROLE! The power of shocking electricity, fast and strong as a thunder, cure blaze! Listen o the music Of your heart,a beautiful song, cure tune! Pretty cure electro-music!! Ehhh!? WE TRANSOMED????! To be continued... Category:Blog posts